Aredia City
}} Aredia City is the former capital of Roria. It is also home to the fifth Gym the player encounters. The city is connected to Routes 11 and 12, while Old Aredia to the south — once the busiest and most prosperous part of this city, is left abandoned. High walls are built around the city to prevent sandstorms from striking. Notable Places Aredia Gym & Palace Aredia Palace is the largest building in the entire city, and it doubles as the gym as well. Prince Ryan is the Gym Leader, and he specializes in -type Pokémon. When the player initially arrives in Aredia City, the Palace is closed and the guards stationed there instruct the player to find Prince Ryan in Aredia Ruins. After the player helps Ryan in the ruins, he returns and the Palace opens once again. Aredia Palace is built over a burial chamber so that Prince Ryan can mine in his own home to search for artefacts. He is found mining very deep in the interior room, which is actually all dirt and stone. Players have to defeat the Gym Trainers in order to obtain tools for digging deeper — Miners Chuck and Carson give out shovel and pickaxe respectively for mining dirt and stone. Eventually, the player will find Ryan and has to fight him. Be warned that, for the first time among all opponents player has faced in Roria, Ryan's last Pokémon is capable of Mega Evolution! Upon defeat, Ryan gives out the Crater Badge, TM78 Bulldoze and the King's Red Jewel. He then tells that the player may unlock the greatest secret in Aredia Ruins and might be able to finally put his family's history to rest. The Sleeping Snorlax Snorlax is seen sleeping in the town centre. An Ekans Charmer is in the alley south of Aredia Palace, offering a trade of Ekans for a Poké Flute. Ekans can be found in Aredia Ruins rarely. Once the Poké Flute is acquired, player can click on Snorlax, play the flute and wake up the sleeping giant for a battle, like how it worked in many of the core series games. Pokémon Set Encounter |- }} |- |Item100%=Leftovers}} |- Trainers Aredia Gym |- |- |Attack1=Hidden Power|Attack2=Body Slam|Attack3=Muddy Water}} |- |Attack1=Muddy Water|Attack2=Fissure|Attack3=Earthquake}} |- |- }} |- |Attack1=Double Edge}} |- |- |Attack1=Revenge|Attack2=Muddy Water|Attack3=Thunderbolt|Attack4=Bounce}} |- |Attack1=Magnitude|Attack2=Heavy Slam|Attack3=Dynamic Punch|Attack4=Curse}} |- |- }} |- |Attack1=X-Scissor}} |- |- |Attack1=Ice Beam|Attack2=Slam|Attack3=Muddy Water|Attack4=Bulldoze}} |- |Attack1=Aqua Tail|Attack2=Thunder Fang|Attack3=Iron Tail|Attack4=Bulldoze|Ability = Sturdy}} |- |Attack1=Bulldoze|Attack2=Dazzling Gleam|Attack3=Shadow Ball|Attack4=Psychic}} |- |Attack1=Metal Claw|Attack2=X-Scissor|Attack3=Poison Jab}} |- |Attack1=Iron Head|Attack2=Fire Fang|Attack3=Dragon Claw|Attack4=Bulldoze}} |- Items |- |- |- Photos Aredia Palace Closed.png|Aredia Palace with the doors shut tight. Aredia Palace Opened.png|Aredia Palace with the doors opened. Aredia Pokemon Centre.png|Aredia Pokémon Centre — with the style of its exterior blended in the city to preserve history. Sleeping Kabigon.png|A Snorlax is sleeping in the town centre. Sand Fountain.png|The fountain is completely filled with sand... Ekans Charmer.png|The Ekans Charmer that gives player the Poké Flute in exchange for an Ekans. Trivia * The name of Prince Ryan came from an Irish surname and was derived from Ó Riain meaning "descendent of Rían", which means "little king", hence making a connection between his name to the noble family. * Prince Ryan is based on Dummiez — creator of The Quarry, hence the mining and Ground-type speciality. * The Pokémon Centre located here is the third separate Pokémon Centre to receive a unique design, after the two in Brimber City and Anthian City - Battle District. 5